Eliza Paradox
"If you didn't know, I have three-hundred and forty five pieces of universal stone." Eliza brags about her collectors streak. Eliza Paradox is the daughter of Squall. Personality Eliza is cheeky, sneaky and most likely to get Deathtension. She has a true pranksters' heart with a sense of style, a diverse fondness and cares enough to stop sucking out people's memories. However, she sometimes accidentally erases certain events in time without her even noticing it. Her History class therefore 'has lots of gaps in'. Eliza relies herself mostly on timing and expectation, though her curiosity can lead her to lots of places...but mainly the Deathtension hall. Origin of Species The Squall were featured in a Doctor Who novel called 'Paradox Lost'. The Squall were humanoid, stood on hind legs and had angular bodies. Beneath their arms were fleshy membranes which hung loose, like wings. Their faces were hideous, with upturned snouts, red eyes and sharp teeth. Their bodies were hairless. They looked like gargoyles. The Squall had a hive mind. They could be hurt signals, such as those from the sonic screwdriver, but could eventually adapt to them. The Squall were mind parasites, able to suck the memories out of humans in seconds, leaving their victim dead and weeping blood. They spoke in unison, finishing off each others sentences. Each mind they consumed made them stronger and any information was sent to the Hive in another dimension. They could suck whole worlds dry, leaving a foothold in the universe. Because of the hive mind, they could adapt to all forms of attack.They discovered a hole torn in space by an experimental and dangerous time ship on Earth, in 1910. They flew through the dimension tear and started sucking the memories out of people, blamed at the time as the work of a serial killer. The hole was found eventually, and they were forced back into their home dimension. Relationships Family Her family are presumably Squall too, and they tend to ask Eliza to be more traditional, eg. to suck up memories and stand on hind legs. Does Eliza listen to them? Does she heck. Friends Eliza's friends are Rina Grimmie and Joey Doon. Pet Eliza's pet is an iguana called Memory. Romance Eliza is presumed to be single and not interested. Clothing: Oceliza.png|Eliza's original outfit Basic Eliza wears a dark red leather jacket over a black and white stripe dress-top, with a blue plaid skirt and yellow Dr. Martens. Quotes: *''"I make this dance jump in the air!"'' Eliza loves the Middle School Dance. *''"Obviously you forgot about it. Duh."'' Eliza is blunt. And hypocritical. *''"I'm the only one who can actually remember you all the time."'' Eliza talks to Sepia *''"Tick, tock, I'm hungry. Who wants cake?"'' *''"I think I erased half of the First World War, you know. No wonder they said it was so long."'' Other: *Eliza goes to Monster Middle School. She's one of three Monster Middle Schoolers that I own. *Eliza is shorter than both Rina and Joey. *Eliza's quote 'Who needs money when you got time,' could be a reference to the movie In Time. *Eliza would be voiced by Jillian Michaels, who voices younger Lloyd Garmadon in Ninjago Category:Female Category:Characters